


Особые крылья

by Nial



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Ёхиме проверяет границы дозволенного.





	Особые крылья

В первый раз она выходит за территорию клана ранним утром. Солнце еще не выползло из-за горизонта, виден только самый краешек, тончайшая золотистая полоска, похожая на шелковую ленту. Такой же, только настоящей, Сецура подвязывает волосы во время готовки или уборки, и ее движения такие отточеные и выверенные, что на них нельзя налюбоваться. Ёхиме тоже хочет делать что-то полезное с таким же мастерством. Но на кухню ее не пускают, к уборке тоже, мол, госпожа слишком хрупка для такой работы. В своей комнате, наедине со свитками и сямисеном, Ёхиме снова чувствует себя запертой в отчем доме.

Но ей обещали свободу, и она хочет взять ее. В конце концов, она жена якудзы или нет?

Вот только у Ёхиме сердце стучит так громко, что, она уверена, этот громкий, неуправляемый звук должен разбудить весь главный дом. Он похож на удар в гонг. Или на методичное его избиение, потому что сердце не стучит даже, колотится, пытается выпрыгнуть из глупой человеческой груди. Но ёкаи спят, устав после гулянок, а патрули еще не успели сменить друг друга, и это идеальное время. Ёхиме все планировала неделю и не может позволить себе остановиться. Не сейчас.

Ёхиме не знает, как обозначить ее действия. Побег, прогулка, вылазка? Как назвать неуемное стремление помочь тем, кто в этом нуждается? Ёхиме жила в отцовском доме, чувствуя себя волшебным соловьем в тесной дорогой клетке. Нурарихён обещал ей, что она будет счастлива, и он держит свое слово. Но поддержит ли он её в этом? Ёхиме не хочет сомневаться в муже, но решается попробовать в день его отсутствия. Страх и стыд за свою неуверенность делают тело тяжелым, непривычная невзрачная одежда слишком жесткая и легкая, и, казалось бы, все было против того, чтобы она вышла за территорию клана. Но ворота кажутся пустыми, и Ёхиме пересиливает себя.

Дальше — легче. Самое страшное оказывается позади, а перед ней простираются пустые улицы и небольшие домики. Ёхиме уходит на самую окраину, где булыжные дороги сменяются обычной землей, а людское жилище невзрачно и похоже груду  грязной бумаги, камней и палок. Неприглядность отталкивает. Но, решает она, этого не достаточно, чтобы ее остановить. Ёхиме проходит несколько домов, а потом, найдя нужный, заходит внутрь. От открывшейся картины — уставшая семья, еще более измученный от болезни мужчина под тонким одеялом — к горлу поднимается тошнота, а руки начинают дрожать, но Ёхиме пересиливает себя. Заставляет присесть рядом, игнорируя грязь и чужеродность обстановки. Заталкивая в глубину своей души страх перед незнакомыми людьми.

Мужчина выглядит старым из-за терзавшей его боли. Потный и грязный от жара, он мечется на кровати, наверное, не первый день, и даже его близкие не смогли находиться с ним так долго без сна и отдыха. Под их глазами почти черные синяки, которые излечит только покой на душе и мирный сон, но, если ничего не изменится, в ближайшие дни им этого не светит. Похороны — хлопотная штука. От всего этого у Ёхиме разрывается сердце, несчастный, настрадавшийся с ней орган. Но зато сомнения испаряются бесследно, и она простирает к больному руки и закрывает глаза.

***

Каждая последующая вылазка легче предыдущей. Ёхиме уже неплохо знает город, пусть это и стоило нескольких страшных минут, когда она была уверена, что потерялась в лабиринте одинаковых улиц. Но еще не разу она не подвергалась настоящей опасности. В глубине души она уверена, что клан ее охраняет, позволяя наивной жене главнокомандующего думать, что она одна. Это их общий крохотный секрет, когда каждый знает, но делает вид, что совершенно не в курсе происходящего. Нурарихён тоже молчит, лишь лукаво смотрит и целует ей пальцы после каждой своей вылазки: он и сам не любит сидеть на месте, пропадая на несколько дней кряду и доводя бедного Карасутенгу до седых перьев.

— Я принес тебе подарок, — однажды говорит он, лучась довольством. В такие моменты он похож на счастливого ребенка, и Ёхиме от этого и смешно, и сладко. Какой же он у нее красивый. И любимый. И дурачок.

Нурарихён приносит ей тонкую, полупрозрачную шаль, цветом похожую на магию Ёхиме в момент лечения. Она трогает материал, нежный и невесомый, не сдерживая восхищения в глазах и улыбке, а потом удивленно охает: Нурарихён аккуратно забирает ткань и накидывает на нее сверху. Длинная ткань укрывает Ёхиме почти до бедер.

— Не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще видел твое прекрасное лицо, — смеется он, а потом сам ныряет под шаль и нежно целует. У Ёхиме слабеют колени, но объятия Нурарихёна как всегда сильные и надежные, и она не боится упасть. Не рядом с ним.

Когда ее осторожно укладывают на постель, Ёхиме успевает подумать о том, что, если бы он хотел ее спрятать, то закрыл бы в клане. Но шаль ей — им обоим — нравится намного больше.

***

Только кажется, что ночью царит безмолвие: вокруг шорохи, шелест, тихие голоса, всхлипы и стоны. Имеющий уши да услышит, и Нурарихёну известно все, что происходит на его земле. С высоты птичьего полета он следит за Эдо, любуется им, как своим детищем. Где-то лихие люди устраивают разбой, богачи слушают игру гейш на музыкальных инструментах, стучат о стол кости и монеты. Люди живут ярко и мимолетно, испытывая за короткий срок столько всего, сколько ёкай может не испытать за долгие века. Это напоминает ему, как прекрасна жизнь.

В этот раз Ёхиме ждет его дома. Они частенько летают вместе, ей нравится отсутствие почвы под ногами и вместе с тем уверенность в собственной безопасности. Она так крепко прижимается к нему, словно пытается пролезть под кожу, найти самое теплое, самое уютное место в его объятиях, и это не может ни трогать за душу. Он так ее любит, что становится страшно и смешно.

— Главнокомандующий, — тенгу может летать бесшумно, если хочет, но сейчас ему не от кого таиться, так что хлопанье его крыльев Нурарихён услышал раньше, чем голос. Карасутенгу такой забавный, когда беспокоится, и он пытается вспомнить, давал ли он повод. Вроде пропадал он на прошлой неделе… или на этой? Время относительно, и измеряется лишь сменой времен года, да Ёхиме, меняющейся еще едва заметно, но неотвратимо. Когда-нибудь она станет тонкой и слабой, её волос коснется серебро мудрости, и тогда смерть заберет ее в круг перерождения. Когда-нибудь обязательно. Но не сегодня, когда сладость победы продолжает кружить голову, а будущее кажется исключительно светлым. Гьюки вправил бы ему мозги, но верный соратник вернулся на свою гору охранять границу, так что Нурарихёну раздолье и довольство.

— Прекрасная ночь, Карасу, — тенгу устраивается рядом, за его плечом. Сыновья и дочь сделали его еще сильнее похожим на курицу-наседку, но в этот раз он спокойнее и больше похож на себя прежнего. Это заставляет Нурарихёна заинтересованно к нему повернуться. — Что нового?

— Да так, — тенгу пожимает плечами, перебирает пальцами древко посоха, смотрит куда-то в даль, туда, куда взгляд Нурарихёна никогда не достанет, но для ворона это расстояние совершенно естественно. Он выглядит почти беспечным. Возможно, ночь действительно тиха, насколько это возможно в большом городе, а может он просто смирился. Или это затишье перед бурей. Нурарихёну любопытно, но распрашивать он не торопится, и какое-то время они молчат. Тенгу, конечно, не Ёхиме, но чувствовать рядом друга и соратника почти так же прекрасно, как держать в объятиях любимую женщину. — Слухами земля полнится.

— И что же это за слухи?

— Говорят, — начал Карасу, и голос его одновременно полон беспокойства и веселья, — в Эдо появилось новое божество.

— Так это же замечательно, — Нурарихён дернул плечом, не понимая, зачем тенгу ему это рассказывает именно сейчас. Ночь прекрасна, а для советов и обсуждений есть день и главный дом. Божество не бабочка, оно не появляется из ниоткуда и не девается вникуда в один миг. Успелось бы. — Еще одна поддержка для клана.

— Божество это похоже на женщину ослепительной красоты, — продолжил тенгу, словно не слыша. — Никто не видел ее лица, но у нее руки молодой дворянки, а голос похож на мед и пенье соловья. А еще она носит золотое покрывало и лечит тяжелых больных, у которых нет денег заплатить врачу. Ничего не хотите сказать, главнокомандующий?

— У Сенба-самы появился очаровательный помощик, — Нурарихён улыбнулся. Гордо. И, судя по выражению лица тенгу, глупо и влюбленно. Ну и ничего страшного. Он повелитель всех духов, ему можно быть влюбленным и глупым. Зачем было это все, если не чтобы делать, чего душе вздумается? А его душе хочется делать Ёхиме счастливой.

— Да уж, — проворчал тенгу, взлетая. — Очаровательный.

Нурарихён лишь рассмеялся ему в след.

***

Сегодня никуда не надо было идти: редкий в новой жизни Ёхиме день, но привычка сильнее изменений и берет свое, заставляя  проснуться до первых солнечных лучей.

Ёхиме не спешит вставать. Она с минуту наслаждается тишиной дома, пеньем первых птиц в саду, и только потом переворачивается на другой бок, чтобы посмотреть на спящего мужа. Во сне Нурарихён выглядит непривычно спокойным, растеряв и серьезность, и лихой азарт. Ёхиме оглаживает его лицо кончиками пальцев, зная, что муж не проснется: ее действия не несут опасности. Он только слегка сжимает ее бедро, прижимает крепче, но его дыхание не сбивается. Нурарихён, владыка всех ёкаев и ее любимый муж спит, и это самое интимное, что Ёхиме видела за свою жизнь.

Раньше ее невероятно смущало,  что Нурарихён оставался в ее комнате после ночи любви. А делал он это часто, возвращаясь в свою комнату только тогда, когда боялся ее разбудить или же когда не спал совсем. Но таких ночей было мало, так что первые несколько недель кряду Ёхиме пыталась скрыть свое тело, закутываясьв одежду и постельное белье с головы до ног, и Нурарихёну приходилось обниматься с огромным коконом, который почти бесполезно было распутывать. Но постепенно она привыкла. Возможно, даже быстрее, чем было положено порядочной высокородной девушке. Ёхиме усмехается, представляя, что теперь сказали бы о ее порядочности люди. Но сейчас ей на это плевать, ведь она может столько всего, что голова идет кругом. Ее желания исполняются, и от этого не начался конец света, а боги не прокляли весь ее род. Прокляла лисица, но с этим они справятся.

Ёхиме хочет сказать своему мужу спасибо, показать всю свою любовь, наградить за поддержку, ведь он дал ей много больше, чем крышу над головой. За ее спиной — крылья. Не такие как у Карасутенгу, на них даже не полетаешь, но они позволяют нести ей свет и любовь. Это были крылья не птицы в клетке, а свободного человека.

Ёхиме знает, что сделает ее мужа таким же счастливым. Ждать уже не так много, и скоро в главном доме будет еще более шумно, чем обычно. От одних мыслей о таком будущем Ёхиме мечтательно улыбается, прижимаясь губами к месту, где раньше билось сердце, а сейчас лишь грубоватая из-за шрама теплая кожа. Ёхиме любит всего Нурарихёна, от кончиков буйной шевелюры до пальцев ног, но эту часть его тела обожает. И она готова забить веером любого, кто сказал бы, что у ее мужа нет сердца. Да что они в этом понимают?

Ёхиме засыпает. Но прежде, чем снова погрузиться в сон, она перекладывает ладонь Нурарихёна с бедра на живот.


End file.
